Abstract/Summary ? Admin Core The Administrative Core will be responsible for the overall management of the MNORC, its Cores and the Weight Management Program. The MNORC will continue to set goals and objectives for the Center?s operation and conduct ongoing review of the Center through consultation and survey of the Center?s membership, advice of Internal and External Advisory Committees and interactions with other P30 and external NORCs. The Administrative Core will oversee the resource expenditures of the MNORC and be responsible for required reporting to internal and external stakeholders as well as NIDDK staff. The MNORC Administrative Core, through the Core?s Working Group, will oversee all Enrichment Program and the Pilot and Feasibility Grant Program, ensuring that expenditure of cost-share funds are properly allocated to support investigators. The Core will also ensure that agreements between the administrative entities who have agreed to co-funding will be properly executed and documented. The Administrative Core will oversee content for a Website for investigators and the public use to interact and to promote MNORC activities. Finally, the Administrative Core will be the conduit for the interactions of the MNORC with the research community at the University of Michigan and be responsive to the needs of the Research Base. It will be the responsibility of the Administrative Core to encourage researchers to become new members of the MNORC Research Base and to encourage interactions among the research community at UM with interests in obesity and/or nutrition research.